


A Surprise in The Baking

by Lady_Vibeke



Series: Two Bisexuals Walk Into a Coffee Shop [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Puns & Word Play, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: "What's in the oven?" he asks, turning around as he smells the air appreciatively."Tell Daddy what's in the oven, honey," Cara tells Luca."A bunny!" the boy announces, cackling madly as Cara shoots him an amused glare."A bunny?" Din exclaims in an exaggerated display of shock that makes Luca giggle even harder. "What's a poor bunny doing in our oven? We don't put bunnies in the oven in this house!"Luca takes his face into his hands and squeezes it to shut his mouth. "It's a bun, Daddy! I was joking!""Oh, that makes more sense." Din turns back to Cara, who is laughing harder than Luca, if it's even possible. "It smells delicious."[ Cara and Luca have a surprise for Daddy. Daddy isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. ]
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Series: Two Bisexuals Walk Into a Coffee Shop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671397
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	A Surprise in The Baking

Din gets home at seven sharp and almost tears up at the amazing smell that instantly fills his lungs. It's been a long day and he only had a quick sandwich for lunch and whatever it is that Cara is baking, it's making his mouth water.

 _Weird, though,_ he thinks. _She's home early._

On Fridays she usually stays at the gym a bit longer, since Greef has a bit more time to play uncle. Luca loves watching Cara train, he can observe her for hours without batting a lash. Din still has a hard time processing how much his boy adores this mom he didn't have before and who suddenly appeared into their life like a real miracle. It's been one year, now, since Din and Cara officially got together, and eight months since she's moved in with him and Luca. Everything is perfect, just like Din had dreamed it for Luca: a mother, a father, a son... and rooster and a cat. A happy household full of love.

He kicks his shoes off at the entrance, dodges a pile of boxes stacked up by the wall, and pads toward the kitchen following the amazing fragrance and the muffled voices he hears. Warmth fills his heart when he enters the room to find Cara at the counter, chopping down vegetables with Luca sitting in his highchair beside her, munching on pieces of carrots and cucumber Cara occasionally slides him with an enamoured smile that will never cease to make Din tear up with fondness.

"Hey, you two!" he calls while he approaches, unnoticed. Cara's gaze shoots up and her smile grows wider, but before she has any chance to greet him, Luca's chubby arms shoot up in the air.

"Daddy!" 

"Hey, buddy!" Din picks him up and simultaneously drops a loving kiss on Cara's cheek. "Have you been good to mommy and Uncle Greef?"

"We di'in see Uncle Greef."

"Oh?" Din turns to Cara with a puzzled expression. "No gym? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

Cara pops a carrot into her mouth and shrugs. "I won't be training for a while."

This is weird. Training is Cara's job: when she's not training on her own, she's training other people.

"How come?"

Cara casually resumes her vegetable chopping. "There's someone I can't risk getting hurt."

"You hurt people for a living," Din argues, shifting Luca to sit him on his hip. He can see the dimples in Cara's cheeks that give away a grin she's holding back.

"I'd like not to hurt this one."

Din still doesn't understand but files this away for another moment. All he wants right now is a shower and a moment of peace with his family.

"What's in the oven?" he asks, turning around as he smells the air appreciatively.

"Tell Daddy what's in the oven, honey," Cara tells Luca.

"A bunny!" the boy announces, cackling madly as Cara shoots him an amused glare.

"A bunny?" Din exclaims in an exaggerated display of shock that makes Luca giggle even harder. "What's a poor bunny doing in our oven? We don't put bunnies in the oven in this house!"

Luca takes his face into his hands and squeezes it to shut his mouth. "It's a bun, Daddy! I was joking!"

"Oh, that makes more sense." Din turns back to Cara, who is laughing harder than Luca, if it's even possible. "It smells delicious," he whispers in her ear as he brushes a kiss on her neck. "I guess eating out is cancelled for tonight?"

"I don't want to ruin everyone's night by puking in someone's plate," Cara says with a grimace. So, she's still a bit sick. Din needs to convince her to see a doctor, it's been days, now. At least they're not going to the restaurant.

"What are all those boxes in the hallway, by the way?"

"Clothes I don't fit in, at the moment."

Din glances down at her body, biting his tongue. So he wasn't just imagining it, she _has_ gained a bit of weight. He never said anything, not wanting to offend her, but she seems quite okay with this. 

"Do you want me to put them in the garage?" he offers.

"Yes, please," Cara says distractedly. "I can't lift weights."

"Did you pull a muscle?" This would explain the break from training.

"Nothing like that." Cara shoots him an enigmatic smirk. "But the doctor said I should stay put for the first few months.”

“Oh.” So she did see a doctor, finally. “A few months? It's that bad?” She looks serene so he's not worried, but he can't see how a simple pulled muscle could keep her out of the gym for _weeks._

“It's just a precaution,” Cara reassures him. She leans forward to claim a kiss, which Din provides more than happily. Kissing Cara's lips, so soft and sweet, will always feel like a privilege, no matter how many times in a day he gets to do that. They've shared hundreds of kisses and yet he can't stop feeling like each of them is a gift he cannot take for granted.

“I want a kiss, too!” Luca squeaks, and promptly palms them apart to sneak his face between their mouths until he was trapped in a shower of kisses.

"I'll take the boxes to the garage and be right back,” Din says after putting Luca back into his highchair. While he heads back to the hallway, he hears Cara say, "What do we have to do with Daddy, Luca? He didn't even notice your new t-shirt."

Din rolls his eyes, grinning inwardly. He never notices any of the _many_ clothes Cara constantly buys for Luca. He doesn't even know why she does that, he grows out of them so quickly... It's such a waste, it's not like they can recycle baby clothes.

He carries the boxes to the garage with an odd prickling at the nape of his neck. When he gets back to the kitchen, Cara is standing by the cupboard with Luca sitting in the crook of her arm, asking him to help her decide what pasta they're having for dinner. While Luca makes up his mind between farfalle and fusilli, the oven chimes. Cara gives Din a look.

"Can you get the bun, please?"

"Sure."

Din rushes across the kitchen and turns the oven off. He opens it. The air immediately fills with the delicious scent of freshly baked bread. He finds a mitten and starts pulling the bun out but stops halfway through the movement. He stares at the golden, rounded surface of the bun, freezing as a sudden realisation hits him.

_Bun._

_Oven._

Shit.

"Wait a sec..." He slowly turns around, the pricking in the nape of his neck spreading to his whole back. Cara is staring at him with a shit-eating smirk painted across her lips.

"You catching up, Djarin?"

Din cannot remember how to speak. His tongue feels numb and doesn't seem to respond to the words his brain is trying to send through. His head is spinning with a peculiar mixture of joy, disbelief, and hope. In the end, despite his heart racing madly, he finally manages to muster enough lucidity to stutter, "Is it true?"

At this point Cara's smirk is absolutely insufferable—and it's the most beautiful kind of insufferable Din has even seen.

"You know on our first date,” she says, sauntering toward him, “when you said maybe one day you'd get another chance to see your kid born? You got anything to do around April 7th?"

Din can't stop grinning like a sap. "Are you kidding me?” He cups one hand around her face and grans her his with the other, tugging her and Luca closer to himself. “That's exactly—”

“Between our birthdays,” Cara nods smugly, “yeah.”

Din doesn't really know how to control his body and mind anymore. Before he even knows, he's pulled Cara and Luca into an embrace and he's kissing Cara with something warm and wet rolling down his face, and trivial things like breathing don't really seem so important, as of now. They're having a baby— _another_ baby... He can barely wrap his head around this. They stopped trying to prevent this just two months ago, he didn't dare to hope it would happen so soon. Cara has been trying to feed him clues since he got back home... what an oblivious idiot he's been.

"This is what all of that was about?” he asks in between frantic kisses—on her mouth, on her cheeks, on her forehead. “Your clothes, training being cancelled—"

“—Luca's _amazing_ t-shirt,” Cara cuts in, laughing. There are unshed tears in her eyes, too. “Which you didn't even _notice...”_

Among the tears and the emotional noises he's making—which are absolutely _not_ sobs—Din somehow manages to pull back just enough to take a very misty look at Luca's attire and unwittingly lets out an incredulous laugh. Luca's t-shirt reads: _ONLY SON (NOT FOR LONG)._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this draft was created on March 12, 2020. It's been sitting in my drafts folder for only one year and four days, it's not much, right? 😶 Anyways, for some weird reason tonight I had a sudden inspiration to finish this, so here we go. It's not much, just some plotless, pointless fluff, but it gives some closure to the series, at òeast. I hope. Whatever. 😐
> 
> I remember a story similar to this Mandalorianess wrote a while ago about this, and I told her in my comment I had something similar in the making... well, this is that something. It hasn't been that long, come on. 😅
> 
> Comments are always love. ❤


End file.
